The present invention relates to bobbleheads and, more particularly, to bobbleheads that are arranged or configured to receive and hold photographs.
Bobblehead dolls are figurines with typically oversized heads mounted by springs to corresponding bodies. Bobblehead dolls were popular in the 1960s and usually took the form of a little boy figure with a cherubic smile and a nodding head, and were designed to represent a baseball or football team. These early bobbleheads were typically made from papier-mache.
Bobbleheads are now back as irresistibly cute collectibles and are so popular that collectors often spend hours in line at stadiums and other outlets to snatch them up to add to their collections or to sell them during online auctions. Today, bobbleheads are typically molded poly-resin or ceramic dolls that resemble specific athletes right down to their distinctive earrings, 5 o""clock shadows, or tattoos. Former baseball great Willie Mays, current slugger Barry Bonds, and even famed manager Tommy Lasorda have been immortalized by bobbleheads. Basketball and hockey players and coaches are also commemorated by bobbleheads. Bobbleheads are in such demand that sport teams with traditionally poor attendance sell out seats on bobblehead giveaway nights. Although bobbleheads as giveaways can be expensive, the added ticket and concession sales resulting from these giveaways more than make up for the expense.
Bobbleheads are also made to resemble other beings such as golfers, policemen, college mascots, and clowns. Moreover, the spring-headed dolls have been made in the likenesses of icons like the Beatles, Fidel Castro and Colonel Sanders. Some bobbleheads have magnets or suction cups to be attached to dashboards or windows.
As can be seen, many of the existing bobbleheads represent specific people. While consumers may acquire them as collectibles, bobbleheads have had little meaning to consumers on a personal level. Thus, although consumers can relate to bobbleheads as they do with public figures in general, consumers cannot currently relate to bobbleheads in a deeply private and individual way.
Other bobbleheads represent people generically. Thus, while a bobblehead may represent a policeman, such a bobblehead does not portray a specific individual who happens to be a policeman. Accordingly, this type of bobblehead is not personalized in any way.
The present invention allows bobbleheads to be related to consumers in a much more personal and individual way than has heretofore been known.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a bobblehead comprises a body and head, and the head is configured to receive a photograph.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a bobblehead comprises a body and head. The body and head are configured to represent a characteristic identified with a person or animal, and the head is configured to receive a photograph of a subject matching the characteristic.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention, an apparatus comprises a bobblehead and a photograph. The bobblehead includes a body and a head. The body is configured to personify a personal attribute, the head is configured to receive the photograph, and the photograph matches the personal attribute.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, a method comprises the following: selecting a bobblehead having a body and a head personifying a personal characteristic, wherein the bobblehead is arranged to receive and hold a photograph; and, applying the photograph to the bobblehead such that the photograph is of a subject matching the personal characteristic.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, a method comprises the following: offering a first bobblehead configured according to a first subject, wherein the first bobblehead is arranged to receive and hold a first photograph permitting the first photograph to have a content matching the first subject; offering a second bobblehead configured according to a second subject, wherein the second bobblehead is arranged to receive and hold a second photograph permitting the second photograph to have a content matching the second subject; and, offering a third bobblehead configured according to a third subject, wherein the third bobblehead is arranged to receive and hold a third photograph permitting the third photograph to have a content matching the third subject, and wherein the first, second, and third subjects are different.
In accordance with yet a further aspect of the present invention, a bobblehead comprises a body and a head. The head is configured to receive a photograph, and the head moves so as to provide animation to the photograph.
In accordance with a still further aspect of the present invention, a figurine comprises a body and head, and the head is configured to receive a photograph.